Pannacotta Fugo
|weight = |blood = |nation = |hair = Blonde (All Star Battle) Gray (Full Color Comic, Novel, GioGio no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaze) |eyes = Red (Full Color Comic) Yellow(All Star Battle) Brown(GioGio no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaze) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 49 Ch. 456 5 Plus 1 |mangafinal = Vol. 56 Ch. 523 The Mystery of King Crimson (6) Vol. 63 Ch. 594 Sleeping Slaves (5) (Flashback) |animedebut = |gamedebut = GioGio no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaze |seiyuu = Miura Hiroaki (PS2 Game) Hisafumi Oda (All Star Battle, Ultra Jump CM) |voiceactor = |occupation = Former Passione Hitman, former subordinate of Buccellati }} is a character from Part V: Vento Aureo. He was a core ally and former member of Buccellati's gang. He gains a neutral role, after he leaves the gang serving nor as good or evil. Personality Fugo has a very caring personality, as shown in his past when he brings a young Narancia, who was suffering from hunger and from an eye disease, into a restaurant and asks Buccellati to give him food. He can also be hotheaded, dropping out of school due to having a bad relationship with his primary school teachers, and his stand, when shown to be belligerent, was said to reflect this aspect of his personality. However, he is also very careful, deserting Buccellati's group when presented with the choice to stay and betray the boss or leave and seek safety. Fugo did fairly well in his studies, having boasted an IQ of 152. At the age of 13 he was able to achieve university standards, but did not continue school due to having bad relationships with his teacher. He is seen giving Narancia basic arithmetic lessons despite being a year younger than him, due to Narancia's lack of basic education. Synopsis Fugo was initially introduced helping Narancia with basic arithmetic. This turns violent after Narancia get the answer wrong, which then Fugo strikes him with a fork. Narancia almost retaliates with a knife before Buccellati introduces Giorno into the gang. Later after Narancia's close encounter with Formaggio, the gang is told to retrieve a "key" for the boss. Fugo uses Purple Haze to help retrieve the key as its poison played a key role in helping Giorno and Abbacchio defeat La Squadra di Esecuzion member, Illuso. After safely escorting Trish to the boss, and being presented with Buccellati's current situation, Fugo was unsure about betraying the boss and left the gang. GioGio's Bizarre Adventure 2: Golden Heart, Golden Ring (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) After he leaves the group he receives new orders to work along with Rigatoni and wipe out Buccellati's gang. However, he finds a way to follow his orders and protect his friends at the same time by hiding Giorno's ability to resist Purple Haze's powers from Rigatoni. Purple Haze Feedback (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) After going into hiding for six months following the events of Part 5, Fugo is found by Mista and Sheila E. Mista, on Giorno's behalf, provides a now guilt-laden Fugo with the mission to kill the members of Passione's former narcotics team (which includes his former classmate Massimo Volpe), in order to prove his loyalty to the gang. Still troubled over refusing to betray the boss with Buccellati's team, Fugo then sets out with Sheila E. and Cannolo Murolo to stop the team. While reflecting upon his past and his actions, he finally comes to find his resolve. In doing so while fighting Volpe, his stand evolves to Purple Haze Distortion, killing Volpe and nearly taking his own life in the process. After he evolves his stand and finishes his mission, Giorno tells him that his true goal was to have Fugo learn to control his stand. Fugo swears loyalty to Giorno for his assistance. In Video-Games Giogio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind (PS2 Game) Fugo makes his first appearance in the PS2 title, Giogio's Bizarre Adventure. In the game Fugo has a different gameplay style from most of the other characters. Along with Narancia, he's the only other character who cannot move when his stand is activated, and, a feature unique to Fugo, the player assumes direct control of Purple Haze. Fugo himself does not have any special moves (unlike Narancia's knife or Trish's pipe), all of his attacks consist of small punches and his only true "special" move is the "SHOCK" where Fugo receives a kind of an impulse; this move serves to change the way which Purple Haze will release the Poisonous Wave. Purple Haze moves very slow, but has a fighting style similar to a boxer; the player can perform combos if his uppercut connects with the enemy. Purple Haze can also throw the poison balls on it's gloves as a long-range attack, inflicting poison status on the enemy (6 balls at the total, which can be reloaded by disabling and activating the stand button again). Since Purple Haze has the viral tendency to clean anything, if the stand is activated for a long time, it will start to clean itself and stop fighting, forcing the player to control Fugo again, wait a short time and then reactivate the stand mode. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Along with most of the ''Part 5 heroes, Fugo makes his comeback in All-Star Battle, as a DLC character available for $1.99. He was confirmed in a special presentation for the game release alongside Iggy. Unlike the previous game he appeared in, Fugo can move if Purple Haze is activated, and it will follow Fugo much like the rest of the stand users. This time, Fugo has a moveset more compatible for a fighting game, such as punches, grabs and kicks (even the Knife he used to stab Narancia once appears in some of his combos). But also, unlike the previous game, Fugo can get infected by his own stand if near the poison. Fugo's HHA is a barrage of fists from Purple Haze, ending with the opponent being infected by his virus (causing the enemy to suffer from a poison status and slowly drain their life for a short period of time). His GHA makes Fugo bite one of the purple haze's capsules so the opponent starts dissolving from the virus, followed by Purple Haze violently pummeling the opponent spreading the virus into their system even more (similar to how Illuso was killed), along with Valentines GHA, Fugo's GHA is the only special move to alter the contrast of the screen (resulting in a more black and white combination of colors to add more intensity to the special, and obscure the sight of his opponent dissolving). Fugo can also evolve his stand into Purple Haze Distortion during his Preparedness Mode. Visually, Purple Haze doesn't change a lot, only his helmet and shoulder's armor gain a more darker color, but during gameplay, after Purple Haze Distortion is activated, Fugo no longer is infected by his own stand. With these conditions, Fugo is one of the few characters in the game to have 3 special moves (2 HHA and 1 GHA) along with Johnny Joestar (who has 3 special moves, 1 HHA with Tusk Act 2 and 1 HHA and GHA with Tusk Act 3), Josuke Higashikata (who has 2 variations for his HHA) and DIO (having 2 variations from his HHA). Fugo also has an alternate costume, which is the attire he uses during the light novel Purple Haze Feedback. During dialogues before the fight with the remain cast from PART V, Fugo is showed as a traitor (much like Araki originally wanted him to be) as he feels remorse fighting his previous friends, if he wins a fight against Buccellati he says "Why didn't I board the boat...?". If facing Diavolo, the boss will say "Unbelievable! You have become a traitor again?", showing if Fugo later rejoined his friends, he would face Diavolo. Also, the events from the novel Purple Haze Feedback appears on the game as an extra chapter. The player controls Fugo and faces off against Giorno (with Gold Experience Requiem always activated), after the fight, Fugo swears loyalty to Giorno, calling him "Giogio". Due to his lines, moves and some special moves, Fugo is the only character in the game who shares mannerism from both the manga storyline and a light novel. Fugo's default color makes his hair yellow and his clothes green, but one of his alternate color schemes makes him look similar to his previous game appearance (with white hair and brown clothes). Gallery Fugo in flashback.png|Fugo in Narancia Ghirga's flashback Fugo help Narancia.png|Fugo helped Narancia Fugo.png|Fugo's character design in Novel Fugo2.png|Fugo & Purple Haze as they appear in All-Star Battle Fugo A.JPG|Fugo Costume A in All Star Battle Trivia *According to Araki, Fugo actually wears a thong.“Feelin’ JOJO”! Interview with Hirohiko Araki * Fugo's dropping out of the gang was due to Araki realizing he made Purple Haze too strong of a Stand. * Originally, Fugo was meant to be a spy for Diavolo against Buccellati's Gang. *So far, Fugo is the only character to go from an ally to an neutral role. * His voice actor in the PS2 Game, Hiroaki Miura, also voices Joushuu Higashikata in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. References Site Navigation Category:Part V Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Characters of Unknown Fate Category:Passione Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Buccellati's Gang Category:Living Characters